


Unexpected Consequences of Spanking

by Kateri



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, Humor, Kinky, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateri/pseuds/Kateri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spankings, snoring, and unexpected thoughts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Consequences of Spanking

Despite what many people who knew him thought, Jethro Gibbs did not always know what to do. There were many times he would sip at his coffee instead of answering a question from his team or a supervisor because he was desperately trying to come up with something. This was generally a very good stalling tactic, one that had seen him through many tough times.

All of those times paled compared to this moment. Gibbs was at a complete and total loss as to what actions to take. Then again having your subordinate come messily and loudly all over your lap wasn't something that people, especially Gibbs, generally had to deal with. Gibbs continued to hold very still hoping that the man draped across his lap would move or speak first  
thereby giving Gibbs something to react to.

"Not that he hadn't already by coming all over his lap" a little voice pointed out.

This was not the way the evening was supposed to go. DiNozzo was supposed to come over to discuss his most recent stunt. Since the headslaps were no longer proving effective Gibbs had planned on surprising the younger man, bending him over his lap, and beat his ass until maybe he could beat some sense into the former cop's head. Well, it had proceeded like that up until DiNozzo had let out a particularly loud scream and bucked twice into Gibbs lap all while coming. Gibbs had felt himself freeze as all the the wiggling and moans had taken on a whole new context.

All of Gibbs hopes for DiNozzo somehow saying something that might give Gibbs something to react to were smashed though when a loud snore began emanating from Tony DiNozzo. If Gibbs could have seen the gobsmacked look on his own face as he looked down at his sleeping agent he would have been horrified. He would have been even more horrified if he had seen how his expression began to soften and a hand came up to gently stroke the bright red well tanned ass on his lap.

"Really," thought Gibbs, "Leave it to DiNozzo to turn what should have been a humiliating punishment into a seen straight out of some kinky gay porn movie"

Gibbs froze for a moment, but the expected flinch from that thought never appeared. Instead all he felt was a mild curiosity as to how DiNozzo might react to handcuffs. If his reaction to having his ass smacked by his boss was to make loud pornographic sounds (though initially Gibbs had mistaken them for sounds of pain and embarrassment), come explosively all over said boss's  
lap and then pass out and begin snoring with his ass still in the air then it might be worth the time to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the NCIS Kink MeMe at sarkywoman and my very first Spanky!Fic  
> Prompt was: Gibbs spanking someone, intending it to be punishment, only it turns out that the person being spanked enjoys it


End file.
